finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Collaboration
A collaboration , often shortened to collab in gaming lexicon, involves the sharing of items, clothes, etc with each other through events or downloadable content. Within the Final Fantasy series, this occurs with other properties of Square Enix and with franchises of other companies. A collaboration whose source story intermixes with that of its host is often called a crossover. As host ''Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah and Noel can wear various alternate costumes available as DLC. N7 Armor from ''Mass Effect is available for Noel and Serah, and Ezio's Assassin's Creed costume is available for Noel. These costumes are not available in the PC version due to licensing reasons. Serah Farron - N7 Armor.png|Serah's N7 Armor. Noel Kreiss - N7 Armor.png|Noel's N7 Armor. Noel DLC Ezio.png|Noel's Assassin's Creed. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning's Spira's Summoner garb was initially issued with first-run copies of ''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster, Midgar's Flower Girl garb was initially issued via the V Jump magazine strategy guide bonus in Japan and via the game's Collector's Edition in North America, while SOLDIER 1st Class garb was initially available as a simple pre-order. Some other outfits based on other characters from the series can be either acquired in-game or via DLC. LRFFXIII Spira's Summoner.png|Spira's Summoner. LRFFXIII Midgar's Flower Girl.png|Midgar's Flower Girl. LRFFXIII SOLDIER 1st Class.png|SOLDIER 1st Class. ''Final Fantasy XIV A crossover equipment with the Japanese tokusatsu TV franchise , the collaboration will bring, including the armor of the four main Makai Knights from the TV show, the outfits of two Makai Priests, and three Madou horses as mounts. Each armor and outfit will include head, torso, gloves, and legs. Armor and outfits will be granted as prizes in the Gold Saucer while the mounts will be obtained through in-game achievements. The crossover has been implemented to celebrate the launch in Japan of the new Garo series '' . The collaboration with Garo Director Keita Amemiya who designed the bosses in "Return to Ivalice", a twenty-four character raid is implemented in the expansion Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. There is also a crossover with the game Monster Hunter: World that has a quest where a monster found a crystal, making it gigantic. The two games "switch" bosses: a Final Fantasy XIV's iteration of Behemoth appears on World, and Rathalos from Monster Hunter appears as a duty boss in Final Fantasy XIV. MHWxFFXIV Logo.png|Monster Hunter World x Final Fantasy XIV. ''Final Fantasy XV ''Final Fantasy XV and Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV have various collaborations in the form of product placement, such as with Audi for Noctis's car, Audi R8 Star of Lucis, and with Cup Noodle for Gladiolus's favorite dish. The main party's outfits have also been designed in collaboration with fashion label Roen. The Final Fantasy XV team has partnered with computer case maker CoolerMaster for a custom-embossed C700p enclosure to be displayed during streams and events. Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival was a free DLC event in collaboration with Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series, where the party could wear attires from Assassin's Creed and the player could try out new stealth-type gameplay. The collaboration was foreshadowed in Final Fantasy XV and Assassin's Creed Origins trailers before being unveiled in Gamescom 2017 in August. Patch 1.26 introduced a new DLC crossover with Mistwalker's Terra World franchise: Close Encounter of the Terra Kind. Noctis is whisked away to an otherworldly dimension where he meets Sarah from Terra Battle 2 and must team up with her to save the realm from a monster known as the Eroder. Patch 1.27 added Adventurer from Another World, a collaboration event with Final Fantasy XIV where Noctis embarks on a journey with a Miqo'te called Y'jhimei who has come to Eos from Eorzea. Players who complete the quest get Final Fantasy XIV-themed attires and a new summon, as well as the ability to trade items for new ultimate weapons. ''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- A collaboration with ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius titled Here Comes Brave! ran from December 28, 2017 to January 22, 2018 (UTC). Playable in both single-player and multiplayer quest modes, members of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius cast have been transported to the realm of Izander, working with the King's Knight cast to solve a new mystery. During the event, King's Knight added several thematic elements directly from Brave Exvius. The single-player campaign consisted of 11 quest chapters, released nightly during the event. Rain, Lasswell, Fina, Lid, and Nichol also appeared as Warriors, a Wizard, a Monk, and a Gigant respectively; each was a 4★ summon by gacha. The collab also had a related raid event in Brave Exvius, Conqueror of Izander. A separate event was also issued with the game Spelunker, a 1983 puzzle-platformer that, like King's Knight, was enhanced on mobile. Square Enix released two pseudo-sequels to the title, one of which launched along with King's Knight. Both are active and downloadable on modern consoles and PCs. An in-universe collaboration in late February 2018 had Noctis and his party participating as AI players in multiplayer mode, each with his own set of "live dialogues" and interactive messages. The campaign also offered codes for redeemable add-ons in Final Fantasy XV. However, as King's Knight entered sunset, the add-ons were released as gratis downloadable content. Although a gift quest based on Brave Exvius was released in the final weeks of King's Knight by popular demand, no unit from any collab was ever re-issued. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper A number of events may be developed in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper from other titles in the franchise. Some may trigger a limited modification of the title splash screen or the overworld music. Notable crossover events in the game include: *The Lone Wolf's Lament - Cloudy Wolf (with Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) *Discord and Harmony (Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, was originally an arcade) *Pawn Among Kings (Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age) *Flames of Vengeance (Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn) *Sleeping Mountain and Shield of the King (Final Fantasy XV Universe) *Type-0: Into the Fray (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Doorway to Another Realm I: The Coil's Light (Mobius Final Fantasy) *World of Grymoire (World of Final Fantasy) *Key to Another World (with Kingdom Hearts) *Bonds Across Time (Final Fantasy Dimensions II) *Crossing Paths (with Octopath Traveler) The Japanese version has had a number of exclusive crossovers: *''Emperors SaGa'' *''Romancing SaGa II'' *''SaGa Scarlet Grace'' *''Logres'' *''Rise of Mana'' *''Valkyrie Profile *A promotion for the niconico streaming service As far as Record Synergy *''Mobius Final Fantasy'': Final Fantasy *Mana: Final Fantasy *Saga: shared are Core while hero-specific match their realm *Kingdom Hearts: Kingdom Hearts *''Final Fantasy Dimensions II: Beyond *World of Final Fantasy: Beyond *Logres: ''Final Fantasy V *Octopath Traveller: Core ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Collaborations occur frequently, issuing new events, units, and other challenges based on their sources. Notable collaborations include: *''Adventures of Mana (originally known as Final Fantasy Adventure) *Ariana Grande *''Brave Frontier'' *''Bravely Default'' (also with characters from Bravely Second and Fairy's Effect) *''Crystal Defenders'' *''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' (GL only) *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light'' *''Imperial SaGa'' (JP only) *''Just Cause 3'' (GL only) *Katy Perry *''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Monster Hunter: Explore'' (JP only) *''NieR: Automata'' *''Octopath Traveller'' *''Romancing SaGa 3'' (JP only) *''Secret of Mana'' *''Seiken Densetsu 3'' (JP only) *''Star Ocean: Anamnesis'' (the units are actually the main heroes from First Departure to Integrity and Faithlessness) *''Terra Battle'' (JP only) *''Tomb Raider'' *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' *''Xenogears'' ''Mobius Final Fantasy Although somewhat rarer than with other titles, ''Mobius Final Fantasy has collaborated with other titles in the franchise, including: *''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' (for two events) *''Final Fantasy X'' series *''Final Fantasy XI'' (cards only) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (for The Zodiac Age release) *''Lightning Saga'' *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' (JP only) *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' It has also forged a crossover with Terra Battle. ''Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect Characters from ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius appear in a collaboration between the two games. As guest ''Assassin's Creed: Origins'' ''Blue Reflection'' Aranea Highwind's outfit is available for the lead protagonist Shirai Hinako, while a side character Mitsui Kaori gets Cindy Aurum's outfit as an alternate outfit. These outfits are exclusive to the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita version of the game, but can also be used on PC via hacking. BR FFXV Collab.png Blue Reflection 01.png Blue Reflection 02.png Blue Reflection 03.png Blue Reflection 04.png Blue Reflection 05.png ''Brave Frontier'' ''DJ Nobunaga'' ''Dota 2'' For buying Final Fantasy Type-0 on Steam, the player can get a Chocobo courier and a pair of Moogle wards to use in their Dota 2 game. They can also get a Final Fantasy Type-0 loading screen. ''Dragon Quest X'' ''Fortune Street ''Heavenstrike Rivals As a game published by Square Enix, played host to units from Adventures of Mana, Final Fantasy IV, and Final Fantasy Tactics. All unit models were drawn by Ryōma Itō. ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' Had a complete crossover with Record Keeper in late February-early March 2018. Summon medals featuring Tyro and Elarra were made available. ''The Irregular at Magic High School: Lost Zero ''Everybody's Golf Previously known as Hot Shots Golf outside Japan, this golf simulator featured various Final Fantasy creatures on virtual golf apparel in the Japanese versions. ''Monster Hunter Explore'' ''Monster Hunter: World'' ''Monster Strike'' ''NieR:Automata'' ''Phantasy Star Online 2'' ''Puzzle & Dragons ''Spelunker World ''Star Ocean: Anamnesis'' Rain, Lasswell, and Fina were available units during the second collaboration between this game and Brave Exvius. They and their weapons could be obtained in separate gacha pools during a three-week story event. Of the three, only Lasswell was given gratis in an exclusive draw requiring tickets obtained as mission prizes. Insofar as their roles within the Anamnesis job schema: *Rain is a Defender whose weapons of choice are swords. *Lasswell is an Attacker, and prefers blades & sheaths. *Fina is a Healer, and prefers bows. Each unit's Rush Mode is based on his/her Limit Burst in the source. Uniquely for this collaboration as well, each unit has voiced dialogue in both Japanese and English that has heretofore not been used in the source game. ''Super Smash Bros. :''See also: Cloud at SmashWiki Cloud has been a playable character from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U to the present Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''Tekken 7 :''See Noctis's article on the Tekken Wiki. Noctis is a playable character. He was announced as the third DLC guest character, after SNK fighting game series character Geese Howard , Street Fighter character Akuma, and female vampire Eliza, and was added on March 20, 2018. Modeled after Yoshimitsu, Noctis fights using his Engine Blade sword as well as other weapons. He retains the moveset seen in his Final Fantasy XV appearances, while his fighting style refers to his playable appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. His Rage Art is based on Armiger, which has him summon the various weapons to bombard his opponent with a flurry of slashes, then impale his opponent with an axe to deal heavy damage. Noctis has been acquainted with Tekken character Lars Alexandersson who calls him on his smartphone and convinces Noctis to take down his opponents. Noctis and Lars fish at the Jungle Outpost after the latter defeats Kuma in a fight. Most of his voice clips are reused from his appearance on Team Ninja/Tecmo Koei's Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Noctis has the basic Prince's Fatigues, but also the Casual Attire with jacket, the Kingly Raiment with jacket, the Choco-Mog Tee, as well as a unique dark robe with Lucian insignia, perhaps loosely based on the Master Assassin's Robes (Hooded). Noctis-Tekken7.jpg Noctis2-Tekken7.jpg Tekken7noctisintro.jpg Noctis-tekken7-screenshot.jpg ''Terra Battle'' ''The Alchemist Code'' Other products Automotive Audi Nissan Food and beverage Coca-Cola Nissin Cup Noodles Papa John's Pizza Karaage-kun "Limit Break" flavored karaage will be on sale from January 22 to February 4, 2019. FFXIV Karaage-kun Korabo 1.png FFXIV Karaage-kun Korabo 2.png FFXIV Karaage-kun Korabo 3.png Fashion References Category:Promotional campaigns